Summer of Seduction
by Rolanda
Summary: Lily starts to notice how strange James has been acting recently. When she discovers the cause for his strangeness, she decides to have a little fun with it over the summer.


SUMMER OF SEDUCTION  
  
  
  
SUMMARY: Lily starts to notice how strange James has been acting recently. When she discovers the cause for his strangeness, she decides to have a little fun with it during the summer.  
  
*This fic starts at the end of sixth year and continues into the summer before seventh year. Lily learns James secret before summer break begins*  
  
DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns everything you recognize, I own anything you don't.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic, so please be kind and leave a review. It was just an idea that sort of popped into my (crazy/insane) head. I won't bother you with anymore of my pointless babble. I hope you enjoy it and onto the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
**CHAPTER ONE**  
  
  
  
Lily walked into the common room with her best friend, Arabella Figg. Her eyes darted over to the table in the far corner of the room, where three of the four pranksters were sitting. She scanned the room for the fourth prankster, James Potter. He was missing, how... odd.  
  
"Notice someone missing Bella?"  
  
The dirty blonde shrugged her shoulders. "No one - whom I care to associate myself with," she replied.  
  
"Come on..." Lily grabbed Bella's wrist and pulled her over to the three teenagers. "Let's find out what kind of trouble they are plotting."  
  
"Oh, joy," she muttered sarcastically.  
  
The two girls approached the three marauders at their almost hidden table. "What are you three up to?" Lily asked, as she sat down in the open seat next to Sirius.  
  
Sirius swung towards her, a hurt expression grazing his boyish face. Though, his dark chocolate eyes were dancing mischievously.  
  
"Lillian... what ever gave you the idea that we were up to something?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, while Bella (who was still standing) snorted. There had never been a time when the four marauders weren't up to something devious.  
  
"How terribly rude of me to judge you, I am sorry for jumping to conclusions, Sirius." Lily said, full of sarcasm and mock sympathy.  
  
"Apology accepted, Lillian."  
  
"Black, your actions have always spoken louder than your words." Bella hissed venomously.  
  
"What actions," Remus inquired, a smile playing on his lips. "We are just sitting here enjoying the snacks that the house elves have taken the liberty in preparing for us."  
  
"Cut the drivel, Lupin!" Bella spat angrily.  
  
Lily knew Bella was already fed up with their saintly personas. She watched as Peter cowered before Bella, while Remus and Sirius appeared unphased.  
  
Remus smiled serenely. "I was just kindly pointing out what we were doing- "  
  
"-before we were so rudely interrupted by you, Figg." Sirius finished irritably.  
  
Bella was red-faced with anger. "Why are you so bloody infuriating?"  
  
When Sirius didn't reply, Bella's ocean blue eyes stared icy daggers at him, as her insides bubbled up in rage. She was about to yell at him, but a painful elbow in the ribs (from Lily) prevented that course of action.  
  
Sirius sighed after a pleading look from Lily.  
  
"What is it you want to know?" He drawled uninterestedly.  
  
"Potter-"  
  
"Where would he be?" Lily asked sweetly, cutting off Bella's callous tone.  
  
A sly grin formed across Sirius' smug face. "Try a shower stall, where he is taking a long, cold shower."  
  
"What absolute rubbish - why would Potter take a cold shower?" Bella asked in outrage.  
  
Sirius smirked. "Why so interested in James, Figg? Got a crush on him, have you?"  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!" Bella shrieked her knuckles turning white from her clenched fist.  
  
"Oh, no," Lily murmured.  
  
"Black - that is a load of bloody dung - the nerve of you! I would never - ever crush on that wanker! That ego-git is so full of himself! You are a bloody prat - I have half a mind to..."  
  
They never found out what she had half a mind to do, because she turned and stormed over to the girls staircase.  
  
Lily had every intention of following Bella to their dorm room; however, her attention was diverted to a certain tousled haired, bespectacled prankster. He had just entered the common room via the boys staircase and he hurriedly made his way over to her and the rest of the marauders.  
  
Lily did a double take on James appearance. She began to wonder if he had actually taken a cold shower, and she was going to find out why.  
  
"Um, James... why did you take a cold shower?"  
  
"Who said I took a cold shower?"  
  
"You want evidence, do you?"  
  
James took a seat at the table, crossed his arms over his chest, and raised an eyebrow -as an indication to continue.  
  
"Alright, fine..." Lily hissed threw gritted teeth.  
  
"Exhibit A-your hair is sopping wet, exhibit B-your teeth are chattering, and exhibit C-your lips are a faint bluish purple color." Lily smirked in satisfaction at the amazed look on his face. "You connect the dots."  
  
"Very observ-"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius," Lily snapped.  
  
"Shutting-"  
  
"Sirius," Lily growled menacingly.  
  
"Erm..." James was speechless.  
  
"James," Lily spoke threateningly.  
  
"I like cold showers," he replied defiantly.  
  
"Right," Lily rolled her emerald green eyes. "Now, why don't you try the truth?"  
  
James ran a hand threw his jet black hair. "The truth," he questioned.  
  
"The truth," Lily confirmed.  
  
"Mr. Padfoot thinks Mr. Prongs should tell Lady Flower the truth. When all else fails, tell the truth."  
  
"The name is Lily!"  
  
Sirius stood up, sending a charming smile to both Lily and James (who both scowled in return). He walked over to the boys staircase, then vanished up the steps.  
  
"For once, Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Padfoot. Lady Flower is a friend, and honesty is a key factor in friendship."  
  
"My name is not Lady Flower!"  
  
Remus stood, grinned amusedly, and followed Sirius up the boys staircase.  
  
"Mr. Wormtail would like to add, she will find out, eventually... Lady Flower always does!"  
  
The small, scrawny boy took off running after Sirius and Remus.  
  
Lily quickly took off after Peter, but stopped abruptly at the edge of the staircase. She was torn between running up after them and following the school rules. She chose to follow the rules and give them a piece of her mind. Lily yelled up the staircase.  
  
"NUTTERS - THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU ARE INSANE! L - I - L -Y, REMEMBER THOSE FOUR LETTERS! THE NAME IS LILY, NOT LADY FLOWER!"  
  
Lily turned back towards the table to finish interrogating James.  
  
"Though, the prats-"  
  
James wasn't sitting at the table anymore. Her eyes flew over to the portrait whole, which was in the process of swinging shut.  
  
"You can't run from me, I will find out what is causing your abnormal behavior." Lily mumbled determinedly.  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you think? Hate it? Like it? I am interested in any suggestions, comments (constructive only) and whatnots. Please review! Please?  
  
~Lana~ 


End file.
